mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelo Tattaglia
Angelo Bronte Tattaglia is a major character and an antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He used to be a minor hero of the game and an ally of Dutch's Gang for a few days or a week, if you will. Biography Angelo Tattaglia is a wealthy Italian businessman and a crime lord, operating mainly in the city of Saint Dennis. He seems to have many connections to highly-ranked state officials, as he is buddies with the Mayor, Ichabod Crane. Tattaglia uses these connections for his own gain only, however. His criminal business consists of bribery and defrauding officials to raise their financing for themselves and for him. He also has an unnamed son. Interactions Angelo's name was first mentioned by Catherine Braithwaite, who revealed to Dutch and his bearded, bathless bunch that her sons had taken Jack Marston to Tattaglia after abducting him. Dutch, Arthur Morgan and Jack's father, John Marston, travel to Tattaglia's mansion in western Saint Dennis. Dutch attacks and threatens a guard at the front gate, demanding for them to be let so they may speak to Tattaglia. With no other choice, the guard let them in. The gates are opened, the curtain has fallen and they approach the manor, but they are being watched at like hawks by Angelo's guards while held at gunpoint. After coming to the villa, Dutch asks Tattaglia why he kidnapped Jack, resulting in a short argument between the two. Dutch manages to make the three seem pretty innocent by twisting his words, which Tattaglia picks upon. He exclaims his fondness for how Dutch talks to make them appear innocent, and Dutch introduces the other two to Angelo. The three ask if they can have Jack, but Angel insists on a deal instead; Arthur and John shall travel to the city's cemetery to get rid of some grave robbers. After they do so, Dutch is found outside Tattaglia's mansion with Jacky at his side. As they return to the camp, Jackson informs the group on how kind Angelo was to him, even referring to him as "Papa Tattaglia" despite once trying to rape him along with his men. He expresses how he had his own room, a bunch of toys, a bathtub, ate spaghetti and learned some Italian words. Bronte also invites Dutch and some of his gang to a party at the mayor's residence. Dutch accepts the invite, bringing Arthur, Bill Williamson and Hosea Matthews with him. Daddaglia tells Dutch about hidden money at the tram station, giving him his blessings to rob it. He also subtly mocks Native Americans and is seen being racist towards them, much to Van der Linde's dismay. Despite Angelo claiming the tram station to hold lots of money, the take of it turns out to be very low, and the station job is basically a trap. Luckily for them, Dutch, Arthur and Lenny Summers manage to escape it. Death Dutch later exacts revenge on Tattaglia, assaulting his mansion with Arthur, Bill, John and Lenny. Bronte hides as Dutch's gang fights and kills all of his men. When Arthur and John find him in his bedroom, Bronte tries to shoot them, only for his gun to jam. He tosses the gun at John, hitting him in the head, and then frantically tries to negotiate in the bathroom. He is instead knocked out by John and drag downstairs by Arthur. Tattaglia is then kidnapped and hogtied by the gang, with Dutch planning on holding him for ransom at a swampy area. When Tattaglia insults him, however, and claims the Pinkertons will get them, Dutch flies into rage and repeatedly submerges his head underwater, drowning him in the swamp. Shortly thereafter, he tosses the mobster's body overboard only to be consumed by a large alligator, shocking the cowardly and wimpy John and Morgen. Trivia *He is one of the first known Tattaglias in the timeline. *Tattaglia wears a similar hat as Benito Mussolini wore. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Italians Category:Mobsters Category:RDR Category:Fathers Category:Rich People Category:Gang Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Former Good Guys Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Tattaglias Category:Granddaughter of a Boss Category:Lawful Neutral